Conviction
by SheyConYamo
Summary: Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn has an unusual mission, which turns into an unusual situation, which then turns into an unusual problem... for him anyway. Major OC! Qui-Gon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Qui-Gon Jinn stared out at the stars as the cruiser sailed through space. His peaceful, stoic visage wasn't entirely correct. In the back of his mind, though he was continually trying to quell it, ran an unease. It was of a type he had never truly felt before. There were many types that he was experienced with, such as the unease one felt when they sensed danger, or the presence of an unfriendly entity, and even an unease caused by the Force, but this one... he had honestly never felt before. He had thought over it, many times before, trying to find out what could possibly be causing this unease. He had yet to come up with a viable explanation.

Qui-Gon sighed. _The answer will present itself soon enough._ he reassured himself.

"Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon looked to see his Ekksarran liaison standing briskly at attention. "Yes?"

"We are entering Csendall Inner-Space. We should be at the palace within 45 minutes." The man's tendency to never blink might have unnerved some... for good reason.

Qui-Gon put his foolish apprehension out of his mind. "Thank you. I am most grateful for this opportunity, although, I wish under better circumstances." he said politely.

The corner of his liaison's lips twitched upward just slightly before he gazed out the window. "Don't we all wish that." he mumbled almost too quietly to hear.

Qui-Gon's eyebrows shot up. He was genuinely surprised by that slip. His liaison had been nothing but stoic this whole time. Ever since he had first met him on Coruscant. He had answered any questions the Jedi had asked, yes, but had provided little else in the way of conversations or remarks. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes as he realized the liaison was anxious. The proximity to the planet must be reminding him of the reason for all of this.

The Master Jedi looked out of the front viewports of the ship. Eienn was quite utterly visible, the green waters shining brightly like a giant emerald. The world's natural plant life looked like dark moss from here. Qui-Gon smiled slightly. It was a world with such life. It very nearly reminded him of Naboo. Certainly a welcome change of scenery from Coruscant. After a while it started to wear on one's mind; the metal and artificiality of it all. Regardless of his reason for being here, Qui-Gon was glad to be visiting this rich and vibrant world.

XoXoX

45 minutes later Qui-Gon was walking out onto a landing pad at the entrance of one of the Palace's hangers. He had to admit, even with the straightforwardness with which the structures of the Palace were made, the stone and architectural designs themselves were truly beautiful. The stone was of the finest rock the world had to offer, with many different colors and shades, with stripes of differing magnitudes, widths, and shapes. The architectural designs were simple but elegantly created, which seemed to be what made them so aesthetically pleasing.

"Master Jedi?"

Qui-Gon looked to see the liaison and several other Ekksarran people standing staring at him. "Oh! My apologies." He walked up to join them.

"Oh no, don't apologize, Master Jedi. We are pleased to see that you enjoy the Palace's majesty." said one of the more ornately dressed Ekksarran.

Qui-Gon bowed. "To whom, may I ask, do I have the honor of speaking?" He asked politely.

The Ekksarran smiled. Which seemed a bit odd for some reason. "Lord Arudorche Larugon. One of the Empress's Advisors."

"Ah. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." Qui-Gon said with a nod.

"And an honor to make yours." Lord Larugon said smoothly.

For some reason, Qui-Gon got the impression that the Lord was examining him. Even though he kept his eyes trained on Qui-Gon's face it just seemed as though he was taking in all of his form. Qui-Gon supposed it was the nature of the Ekksarran eyes. The plus sign pupils that were one of the trademarks of their race seemed to be much more visually attuned than what was considered normal. He decided to move forward. "So, is there anything more that I need to be informed of, or has everything I need to know already been covered?"

Lord Larugon blinked for the first time since Qui-Gon had met him and smiled almost stiffly. "No. All the details have already been made known. The only thing new to add is the fact that she has gotten worse." He looked down and took a deep breath. He then looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes. The Jedi sensed that all of the superficialness of a politician had melted away. "Would you like to become better acquainted with the Palace or would you like to see her now?"

While Qui-Gon appreciated the fact that the Lord was talking to him on a more personal level the fact that he was doing it made him realize how heavily the situation weighed upon the Ekksarran. "I see no reason why I should not see her now." He could see what appeared to be relief pass through Lord Larugon's eyes, but it was gone within an instant.

"Right this way." Lord Larugon said, bowing his head. With that, he turned and led the group into the Palace.

Knowing that it would be a long walk, Qui-Gon took the opportunity to go over the situation yet again.

The Jedi Council had been contacted several weeks beforehand by the Csendall Empire. An ambassador had spoken to the Council of a complication that had arisen with their Empress. It seemed that, in accordance with their species natural physiology, the Empress had started down the road of falling to The Fire, as they called it. It was when an Ekksarran's body started to gear itself towards reproduction. Their brain started producing chemicals that not only made the body receptive to either giving or receiving genetic material, but that also caused them to sink into an all consuming lust. Apparently, the need to mate would materialize then continue to grow and strengthen, slowly breaking down the Ekksarran's ability to control themselves, mentally and physically. Eventually, it would become so strong that they would lose all control and attack any suitable being and... forcibly mate them. That was the worst case scenario.

Unfortunately, according to the ambassador, not only was The Fire stronger for an Imperial, but it was feared that the worst case scenario would come to pass. As it so happened, the Empress had yet to take a mate and was apparently unwilling to... ask the "assistance" of any of her associates. Not only that, but it was feared that she would "fall to The Fire" and end up producing an illegitimate heir. That was something that the Ekksarran people apparently didn't want. According to the ambassador it would be seen as a disgrace not only to the Empress herself but to her people as well. Hence, the reason they were contacting the Jedi.

The ambassador pleaded on the behalf of the Csendall Empire for the Council to send a Jedi to help them with the situation. He had said that the Empress's Advisors and Council had come to the conclusion that their only hope was the Jedi and their ability to use the Force. They were hoping that somehow a Jedi would be able to mitigate or even reverse the Empress's "fall to The Fire" using the Force. He had said that they all knew that the possibility of it not working was very high... but they were desperate.

The Council had considered the plea. After several days, the Council had finally come to the conclusion to answer it. After all, if it was an honest plea for help they had to try. It took less than an hour for them to decide on Qui-Gon being the one to go; once his name came up the decision was unanimous. He was considered even-tempered enough, strong enough, skilled enough, and intelligent enough to take on such an unusual assignment. However, it was decided Obi-Wan would have to stay behind. Considering the nature of the assignment it was decided he was too young to go. Not only that, but considering Qui-Gon would likely need all of his concentration and attention for the Empress, he would likely get in the way.

Qui-Gon still wasn't sure how he was supposed to use the Force to achieve what they wanted, but he figured it could be done. One was capable of many things with the Force. It was likely possible to influence one's bodily functions as well. He took a deep breath.

Qui-Gon looked to see that they were in an area of the palace that looked to be less populated. If they were nearing the Empress' quarters that was understandable. The more he looked the more he noticed that the few Ekksarran that were walking around were female. That was also understandable.

"Do you think this will work, Jedi?"

Qui-Gon looked to see Lord Larugon's head tilted just slightly, as if he needed to do so to hear him better. Qui-Gon knew that wasn't the case. The Ekksarran's long, pointed ears were much more sensitive than that. "I do not know." he answered honestly. After all, there was no need to give false hope. He saw the Lord nod his head as they continued to walk.

Several minutes, and plenty of odd stares from the local servants later, Qui-Gon and the Ekksarran entourage stood in front of a set of ornate double doors. They weren't particularly large, considering how large they could have been, but they were striking to say the least. They made clear who's room was behind them with the symbol of the Csendall Imperial carved into both.

"Are you ready, Master Jedi?" Lord Larugon asked. He looked Qui-Gon in the eyes.

Qui-Gon was unsure as to the reason for this pause, but he answered nonetheless. "Yes."

With that, Lord Larugon turned and knocked. A sound was heard from the other side, and taking that as an affirmation, Lord Larugon opened the door.

XxXxX

* * *

**Well, what do you think? This is only the beginning of course, but still. Anyway, incase anyone was wondering, the Ekksarran are a made up race, the Csendall Empire a made up empire, and Eienn a made up world! Those happen to be the only things I own. o.~ **

**Do not own Star Wars and probably never will, anyway, on with the show! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The double doors swung open to reveal a beautiful and opulent room. It was filled with furniture of the finest make, rugs were sprawled on the floor and were of the best material and had unique designs, there were tapestries on the walls that depicted battle scenes or were simply artfully created, and the windows overlooked the truly beautiful part of the Eienn countryside that was not filled with elements of the capital city. However, despite all the beauty and richness of the room around him, Qui-Gon had been more preoccupied with the scene that started playing out the moment Lord Larugon opened the door.

"Lord Larugon, what are you doing!" Asked a maidservant in almost shock.

"You, said to come in, yes?" The man asked, confused.

"No, I said hold on!" The maidservant said sternly. Her expression was one of anger as she made her way to the entourage. "You must leave right now!"

"What, why?" Lord Larugon asked, still extremely confused.

Qui-Gon looked around the entourage and the servant to see a truly massive bed with several more maidservants surrounding it. A few looked worried and several looked angry or annoyed. They seemed to be trying to get between the bed and the entourage.

"Have you lost your brain? You are a male, you, as well as all of these other doopahs, do not need to be here!" She really did look angry now. She seemed to be under the impression that the Lord had done something extremely stupid and had put a lot of people in jeopardy by having done said stupid thing.

"Wha- she has not gotten _that_ bad. She can still be in proximity to a male-"

The maidservant cut him off. "She isn't that bad _yet_, but you already know she is getting worse, and incase you have forgotten, you just dragged _six_ men into this room! _That_ is certainly not going to help her progress!"

"What is going on?" a deep, feminine voice called.

The maidservant's skin went pale, as did Lord Larugon's. Before they unfroze from their spots the person spoke again.

"The one time during my tenure that I decide to take a nap in the middle of the day, and it's interrupted by an argument that has no need to take place in my room." The maidservant turned around as the other maidservants stood to the side and Qui-Gon got his first look at the Empress of Csendall.

She was truly the embodiment of the Ekksarran. She was obviously lean and well muscled, even through the silk of her sleeping attire, and her skin bore the most prominent marks that Qui-Gon had ever seen on an Ekksarran; stripes down and around her face that obviously continued down her entire body, even though only her neck was visible. The scale-like crests framed her cheeks and jaw line elegantly and he could tell they were prominent on her shoulders as well, not to mention where-ever else they might be. Not many had ever seen the full body of an Ekksarran. She was darker than he had expected. She was the most common color of many Ekksarran, dark blue, but she was so dark she looked navy. The only thing that took away from it was the bright blue and blue-green of her strips. Her hair, while also being navy, seemed to be a more vibrant color, being richer and augmenting her skin beautifully. But, of all the things he noticed about her, the one thing that caught Qui-Gon's attention above all else was her eyes. They were the most brilliant and vibrant green he had ever seen. The brightness of them almost seemed to be able to rival a green lightsaber.

Sudden motion from the Lord caught Qui-Gon's attention. As the Lord bowed so low he could have touched his feet, Qui-Gon realized he had been staring at the Empress and had to suppress a small flush that was threatening to erupt. Although, he had a hard time suppressing annoyance at himself for _needing_ to suppress a blush.

"Your Majesty," Lord Larugon said, still bowed low, "I apologize for the disturbance. I had thought I was given permission to enter, but apparently misheard." He stood straight and looked at the Empress. "I must point out that Head Handmaiden Sharra _did_ overreact."

"Now you wait just a-" the Head maidservant started angrily.

"Silence." The command was simple and said with complete calm, but the maidservant complied immediately. The Empress rubbed her forehead, just visible between the part in her bangs. "I assume that the reason you wished to enter my quarters was because of the pale man standing next to you." Pale was the term many Ekksarran used when referring to species that were of a lighter complexion than them, which most were.

"Yes your Majesty, this is Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn." Lord Larugon gestured towards him.

The Empress looked at Qui-Gon and he again got the impression that he was being examined. The impression didn't last long though.

She suddenly closed her eyes and sighed. "We all know of the reason you are here... Have you been filled in on all of the details." She looked back at him with weary eyes. This was obviously something she didn't want to do, or at the very least was uncomfortable with.

"Yes, your Majesty, I have been fully informed." Qui-Gon answered swiftly.

The Empress took a deep breath and sat up straighter. "Well, considering the situation, it will be of no use to stall with pleasantries. What is it you plan to do?" she asked firmly.

Qui-Gon's eyebrows shot up a little in surprise. He hadn't expected to jump right into it. However, he could see no problem with doing so. He took a deep breath. "Actually, your Majesty, if you would, I would like to speak with you privately." He hadn't missed the glances he got from several of the Ekksarran present.

The Empress didn't take long to think about it. "Very well." She looked at the Entourage and maidservants. Her expectation was clear.

The Head Handmaiden was quick to protest. "Your Majesty, do you think-"

"Sharra..." The word held barely a hint of warning and the Empress looked at her calmly. To Qui-Gon, it seemed more like the rebuke of a mother to her child.

Sharra bowed her head. "Very well, your Majesty." With that, she looked at the other handmaidens, her silent command quite clear, and headed out of the room, the other maids following her all the way. However, she stopped a few feet out the door. "Lord Larugon, why are you still standing there?" she asked, almost accusingly.

Lord Larugon, who seemed to have been lost in thought, looked at her. Qui-Gon couldn't see his face, but he could imagine the expression he was using on her. He turned back and bowed slightly to the Empress. "Your Majesty." he said respectfully. He then turned and waived his hand in a "come along" motion to the others of the entourage.

For a split second, as he started for the door, he looked Qui-Gon right in the eyes. There was an expression there that he couldn't quite determine, but before he could examine it further Lord Larugon was already out the door. He stared after the Lord, confusion only slightly marring his features.

As he watched the others walk down the hall, Qui-Gon became aware of the fact that the Empress was staring at him. He turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to shut the doors... since you did want to speak privately." There was barely a hint of amusement in her voice and on her face.

Qui-Gon realized she was correct and went to each door and shut them one at a time. He noticed the locking mechanism but decided not to use it. He didn't want to make the Empress nervous, or suspicious.

When he turned around, she gestured to the foot of her bed. "Please, have a seat."

Qui-Gon nodded and walked to where she had motioned but hesitated. He wasn't entirely sure it was... appropriate. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Don't make a deal about it being _my_ bed. Its obviously huge and there's plenty of room, sit down." she said with an odd annoyance in her voice.

Qui-Gon was a little surprised by her brashness but complied. He sat down carefully and then turned at his waist to face her.

"Now then, what did you wish to speak to me about." she seemed to be mentally preparing herself.

Qui-Gon took a breath. "Your Majesty... I understand that this is a private matter, made absolutely non-private by the actions of your people," he watched her carefully for any change in her demeanor, "and I understand that in such circumstances one would wish to hide _some_ information." Her expression was still unchanged. "That is why I wish to ask that if there is anything that has not been made known, that you at least make it known to me. It is imperative that I know _everything_. It will help me to better resolve this situation." He watched her and waited. To his surprise, she took a deep breath and smiled. Although, he realized the smile looked to be a sad one.

She looked into his eyes. "I appreciate your concern Master Jinn. But, no, I have not hidden anything. You have been told everything there is to know; and, I did here Sharra blurt out that I had gotten worse, so you know that much as well."

Qui-Gon was relieved that she had not been offended by his statements or question. He had known many a politician who had gotten irate at less provocation.

He nodded his understanding to her and then sighed. He felt that she should know the truth of the matter. He looked back up at her and spoke carefully. "I feel the need to inform you of a certain truth. I do not wish for you to put your faith in me without knowing this." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "In actuality, I don't know how to go about doing what has been asked of me. I have never been asked to use the Force in such a manner, and am actually unsure as to how I should proceed. All I can really tell you is that I can try. I will use my knowledge to the best of my ability to try to understand how to do this." He watched her carefully to see how she would react.

The Empress sighed and closed her eyes, only to open them and stare at her hands in her lap. She stayed that way for several seconds. Finally, she spoke. "Thank you, Master Jinn, for your honesty. I really do appreciate it." She looked up at him.

Qui-Gon smiled slightly and nodded, truly glad that she had not reacted badly. Suddenly, the way she addressed him struck a cord. "Oh, and please just call me Qui-Gon." He had been called Master Jedi for far too long. That seemed to be the only thing the Ekksarran had so far been able to call him. While Master Jinn was an improvement, he still felt uncomfortable with the extensive use of the word "Master".

The Empress's eyebrows came together slightly in confusion. "You don't like being called by your title?"

"Only when it is used too much." Qui-Gon said with a slight smile.

"Hmm. Then you may call me by my name." she said. "So that we are on even footing."

Qui-Gon appreciated the gesture. He took a breath to say so when something suddenly occurred to him. He didn't know her name. He glanced down and briefly wondered how to approach the problem. _Well, honesty hasn't failed me so far..._ He looked back up at her. "My apologies, your Majesty, but, it occurs to me that I have not been told your name." He tried to convey as much earnestness as he could, hoping that she would not be angered at his lack of knowledge. However, how she _did_ react was rather surprising to him.

The Empress sighed rather loudly and a look of extreme annoyance crossed her face. "I should have known they hadn't told you, they have a bad habit of not doing that." She shook her head exasperatedly. "My name is Ellekklorrai Shiri Touyarra Ezzenmah Csendarr. Because of my people's tendency to call me 'her Majesty', or 'your Majesty', or Empress they have an extremely bad habit of not actually telling anyone my name, so, I always end up saying it myself." She then looked out the window rather quickly. "Not that that's a bad thing, I just wish the people I meet wouldn't have to be so uninformed." She glanced back as if expecting him to have an expression other than surprise on his face.

Which was what happened to be the _only_ expression on his face. He was actually quite surprised. He hadn't expected her to drop her formality so quickly or easily. In fact, he had thought that he might end up going through with this whole situation without seeing any glimpse of her true thoughts or personality. _Well... it looks like I was wrong._

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and spoke while trying to keep his surprise out of his voice. "Well, then... What-by what name would you like me to call you?" He was quite sure that he hadn't succeeded.

The Empress looked back to her hands. "Well... " She then took a deep breath and seemed to drop any pretense of being truly formal. "Whatever name you like, I suppose. Just not Shiri. My mother called me by that name, but no one has since, so I think I would rather have that one not be used." She looked a lot less rigid with her sense of formality dropped. While she still looked tired and stressed because of her situation, she looked a lot more at ease than before.

Qui-Gon nodded and looked at the blanket. "How about I call you Csendarr, just to make it simple."

The Empress shrugged. "If you wish. I do not mind." She then sighed. "I apologize for my little outburst. My people can tend to be rather... "

"Annoying?" Qui-Gon suggested, a hint of a smile on his face.

The Empress smiled her first real smile since Qui-Gon had met her, her teeth shining in the light from the window. "Yes, quite annoying." She shook her head again, her smile still in place.

Qui-Gon let a small smile grace his own face, sensing that there was no reason for _him_ to be quite so formal anymore. He glanced to the side of the Empress for no particular reason when something caught his attention. His face promptly contorted in shock. _What... is... that?_

There was a dark blue... tentacle? waiving about at the edge of the bed closest to the Empress. It was moving around almost in an agitated fashion. What was stranger was that Qui-Gon couldn't quite determine where it was coming from. It certainly wasn't coming from under the bed but if he was following the imaginary lines well enough, it seemed to be coming from behind the Empress. He couldn't stop himself from staring at it.

The Empress noticed him staring and looked at the object of his fascination. She then did a double take between him and what he was looking at. "What? What's wrong?"

Qui-Gon looked at her, a little startled at hearing her speak. "Uh, your-um... " He was momentarily lost for words. The shock of the strange object and remembering he could call her by her name prevented him from actually talking. Before he could blunder any more, she spoke again.

"What? Is there something on my tail?" She reached around her, grabbed it, and brought it around into her lap, stroking it in her hands as it curled and twined like it had a mind of it's own.

Qui-Gon stared first at it, then at her. "You... have a tail?" He couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice.

The Empress actually laughed at him. "Yes! All Ekksarran have tails." she said matter-of-factly as she continued to stroke it.

"I... I had no idea!" Qui-Gon said, utter surprise on his expression and in his voice. "I had never seen... " He suddenly wasn't sure how to say what he meant, but the Empress beat him to it.

"An unclothed Ekksarran backside!" she said with a smile and a cocked brow.

Qui-Gon couldn't help the blush that overtook him. Those weren't the words he would have used, but... basically, that got the point across. "Um... yes." he said simply.

The Empress laughed. "Well, don't worry. Not many people actually know that we have tails. Our representatives in the Galactic Senate usually wear robes that hide it, and many conceal it when off-world so as to keep anything from happening to it. Although, the handmaiden uniforms do allow the tail to be seen. I'm surprised you didn't notice it at that point." She cocked her head with mild curiosity.

Qui-Gon couldn't help himself. "Well, I wasn't really paying attention to that particular area of their persons." He tried to keep from smiling but the corners of his mouth were threatening to rise.

The Empress laughed again, a true happy laugh. "Yes, I suppose that would have been a little suspicious." She cocked her brow at him to annunciate. They both smiled.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtfully at her tail while she moved it through her hands. He honestly hadn't noticed the handmaiden's tails, although they might have been utterly obvious. He couldn't help but wonder how after so many centuries that it wasn't common knowledge that Ekksarran had tails. Before he could think any more on it, the Empress broke into his thoughts.

"Would you like to hold it?" she asked.

Qui-Gon looked up and realized that his staring might have been misconstrued as curiosity. Although, while that had been present, he hadn't actually been wanting to examine the appendage. "Oh no, that's alright."

"Well, no, go on ahead. I don't mind." She stretched out her tail with a small smile.

Qui-Gon hesitated at first, but sensing no trap or misconception of any kind, he decided to go along with it. He leaned forward just slightly and gently grazed his fingers along the underside of it. He was surprised to find it was soft. Extremely soft; almost like baby's skin. He couldn't help but be fascinated by it. He noticed that it was dark blue up where it started, but as the color continued further down it faded to a medium sky blue. That was about the lightest color on the Empress, even considering her stripes. Qui-Gon couldn't help but hold it in both hands and when he turned it over he noticed that it appeared to be glowing. He was truly fascinated. "Why is it glowing, may I ask?" He glanced up at the Empress.

She smiled as if amused. "Actually, its not glowing. It does appear to be glowing because of our blood. Ekksarran blood is a bright cyan blue. In the ends of our tails we have much more blood vessels than what you would expect because of their function as a sensory organ. They have literally billions of cells contained within every square inch, making them so sensitive that we can feel objects with our tails without actually having to touch them."

"Really?" Qui-Gon looked up in wonder. "That means you could feel my hand before I touched it."

The Empress smiled again. "Yup."

"Amazing!" Qui-Gon said as he looked back at it. He found himself looking up the length of it again when he suddenly realized just how far she was stretching it; and she still had slack! "How, long is your tail?" He looked at her with almost a stunned expression.

The Empress smiled yet again and shrugged. "Meter-in-a-half, maybe two." She slid her tail gently out of his hands and proceeded to examine the end. She held it carefully, but not exactly gently. Certainly less gently than Qui-Gon had held it. She looked back at him. "I must admit, I am rather happy to see that you are so amazed by this." Her smile was very warm.

"Well, it is a very amazing thing." he said with a warm smile in return.

She looked back at her tail and after seeming satisfied she sighed. She put her hands back in her lap and relaxed her tail. She looked up at Qui-Gon and he could tell that she was back on the subject of her situation. "So, Qui-Gon... " She glanced to the side thoughtfully then looked back at him. "Do you perhaps need to think? Try to understand what to do?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and thought a moment. He looked back at the Empress. "I think that would be the best thing to do. I need to find out how exactly I should proceed."

The Empress nodded. "Very well then." She leaned over to her side table and grabbed a communicator that was laying there. She turned it on and waited. After a few moments of static a voice sounded.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Send someone to my room to escort the Jedi to his rooms." she said simply.

"Yes ma'am." With that, the communicator shut off.

The Empress put the communicator back and focused her attention back on Qui-Gon. "Would you like to wait in here or outside? It shouldn't take them too long."

Qui-Gon considered it a moment but couldn't help but notice how suddenly tired the Empress looked. "I think I shall wait outside, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. All I ask is that you close the door on the way out." She smiled slightly.

"Of course." Qui-Gon said with a polite smile in return. As he rose and went to the door the Empress spoke again.

"Qui-Gon..." He turned and looked at her. Her tired eyes bored into his."... Thank you."

Qui-Gon nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Csendarr. I only hope that I can truly help." He bowed slightly and proceeded out the door, making sure it was firmly shut behind him.

The Empress stared at the door for a good few seconds. She was releaved to hear him walk from the door. She took a deep breath then suddenly doubled over grasping her tail in the process. Her breaths were shaky as she tried to calm her body. "I really shouldn't have done that." She was truly angry with herself at having done something so stupid as insist he inspect her tail. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't have mattered, but these circumstances weren't normal. She shuddered as the repercussions echoed through her body. She squeezed her tail a little tighter and rubbed it to try to dispel the ghosts of his touch.

The moment his fingers had grazed her tail, her centre had started tingling. It was like little pinpricks of pleasure poking her in all the right places, growing in intensity the more he stroked her tail. By the time she had finally managed to wriggle it out of his grasp she wondered how she had been able to keep from touching herself. _Yeah, _that _would have been nice! The pursuance of self-satisfaction in front of a Jedi Master!_ The Empress growled at herself. "Good grief, be more careful, Touyarra!" she hissed at herself.

The Empress stayed doubled over for a good few minutes, making sure that the last of her shudders had stopped and she had herself under control. Finally, she sighed. She sat back up and looked at her tail. She groaned and flung herself back into her pillows. "I _really_ need to be more careful." she said quietly. She looked out the window and let herself get lost in the beauty of her homeworld. Not long after, she fell fast asleep.

XxXxX

* * *

**Fast post huh? For me anyway. -.-'**

**Well, like I said before, don't own Star Wars and probably never will, but!... one can dream! Hope you like, don't know when the next post'll be, all reviews welcome! :D**


End file.
